


Dirty Laundry

by j_crew_guy



Category: Mutant X
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brennan helps Jesse sort through his laundry. Including the unmentionables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Laundry

When it came to technology, there were few things Jesse Kilmartin couldn't handle. Unfortunately, using a washer and dryer was one of those things. This was why he tended to put off doing his laundry until he'd worn absolutely everything in his closet. Sometimes twice. Predictably, this led to mocking from the others, but Jesse took it in stride.

When Jesse finally did get around to doing his laundry, he had to wait until everyone else was asleep. That way he could get everything, including the underwear he was wearing at the time, washed.

Usually Jesse didn't have to worry about being disturbed when he did his laundry, but as he walked up to the laundry room, clad in his boxer briefs, he noticed that the light was on. He needed to get his clothes washed, so he was just going to have to bite the bullet and deal with whoever was in there. Jesse prayed it wasn't Shalimar or Emma as he opened the door.

Brennan raised his head from the bottle of stain remover he was studying. "Hey Jess. I stained this silk shirt and I know I have to get it pre-treated right away or it's a total loss."

Jesse swallowed hard and nodded. That would explain why Brennan wasn't wearing a shirt. Jesse tried to avert his eyes from Brennan's bare torso, the way the golden caramel color of his skin seemed to glow under the dim lights of the room. As Jesse's eyes darted away, he caught a glimpse of whatever liquid it was that had stained Brennan's shirt on him. Jesse wanted to lean over and lick it off of Brennan, and reddened at the thought.

Brennan noticed Jesse's flushed face and asked if he was all right.

Jesse feigned a sudden interest in the care labels of his clothing as he mumbled that he was fine.

Brennan finished dealing with the stain on his shirt, so he set it aside. He leaned against one of the walls as he watched Jesse sort his laundry. "You could ask for help with that, you know."

Jesse's face grew flushed again, this time a darker shade of red. "One time, ONE time I forget to check for anyone else's clothes in the washing machine and Emma's red panties turn all of my stuff pink. It could've happened to any of us!"

Brennan chuckled. "Yeah, but it happened to you, the guy who managed to shrink his underwear because he forgot to change the water temperature. And then there was the time you…"

"Fine!" Jesse sighed. He picked up a pile of his dirty clothes and shoved them at Brennan. "You're such an expert? Sort those for me."

Brennan smirked as he took the pile from Jesse. He set it down and started to sort, when he noticed something. "Jess?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you sure you want me to sort these?" Brennan asked as he held up pairs of Jesse's underwear.

"Does it look like I care?" Jesse retorted as he showed off the tattered boxer briefs he wore.

Brennan eyed the shorts Jesse wore, and noticed how they were worn in *just* the right places. He cleared his throat. "Your call, man."

For a few minutes, the room was silent except for the sounds of the two of them sorting clothes into piles. After they were done, Jesse raised an eyebrow at Brennan. "Want to check my work?"

"I trust you. I figure even someone like you has to be able to get your laundry done right once in awhile…"

Jesse snorted. "Fine. Then you take all responsibility if my laundry doesn't turn out just right this time. After all, you're an *expert* at the matter."

Brennan pretended to be wounded at this. "Keep it up and I'll mix your darks and whites just to spite you."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

They both laughed at this. Then, as if by mutual consent, there was an agreeable silence as the washing machines were loaded and the laundry was started.

"Why don't you throw those in?" Brennan asked, indicating Jesse's boxer briefs.

Jesse shrugged. "Dunno. I just like saving these for laundry days. And there's the whole nudity thing."

"Awww, did the girls make fun of your weewee one time?"

"'Weewee,' that's mature. And no, they didn't."

Brennan raised his hands up. "Hey, I'm just sayin' that it makes sense to get everything washed at once. Including what you're wearing. There's still time to throw 'em in. We can close the door and I won't tell anyone."

Jesse coughed and pretended to study a bottle of fabric softener by way of answer. Brennan grinned as he walked over. He gently gripped the elastic of Jesse's boxer briefs and pulled down.

Jesse's head turned to look at Brennan, an "O" of surprise shaping his mouth.

Brennan kept his grip on the underwear as he explained Jesse's options to him. "One, you can help me get you out of these and get 'em washed, or two, you can fight me and they'll get ripped and you'll end up not only naked but with one less pair of shorts."

Jesse gave a resigned sort of sigh. "Go ahead, take 'em off," he told Brennan.

Brennan continued to pull Jesse's boxer briefs down. He was startled when Brennan's forearm brushed against his dick. He looked at Brennan, who returned his look with a knowing smile.

Jesse looked around nervously.

"Finish the job," Brennan told him as he went over to close the door.

Jesse waited until the door was closed, and then he stepped out of his boxer briefs.

"Make sure you put them in with the right load," Brennan said as he returned to Jesse's side.

Jesse burst out laughing. "That's about the least sexy thing someone's ever said to me, you know that?"

Brennan grinned. "Fine, don't blame me."

Jesse frowned and studied the washers, trying to remember which one was the right one. Brennan moved behind him and leaned close, his bare skin pressing against Jesse's. "The one on the left," he whispered.

"Thanks," Jesse said as he tried to focus on putting the underwear in the machine, which suddenly seemed so unimportant with Brennan so close. Brennan took the shorts from Jesse's hand and continued to lean against Jesse as he put them in the right washing machine.

"Now what?" Jesse murmured.

Brennan stepped back. "I was thinking I might need to wash the rest of my clothes," he said as he tugged at his belt. "What do you think?"

Jesse swallowed hard. "D-definitely."


End file.
